Talk:Glob of Frozen Ectoplasm
Maybe this shouldn't necessarily be deleted, but it definitely cleaned up and left with little information until things are confirmed on Wednesday. Jinkas 21:38, 17 December 2006 (CST) :Now we only need a horadric cube and some flames of balthazar! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:40, 18 December 2006 (CST) ::A red link to show that data is needed is better than an empty article that hides the fact that data is missing. Broken links are not evil, they serve a purpose. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:14, 19 December 2006 (CST) :::Don't tell me, (::). tell him, (:). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:55, 19 December 2006 (CST) There is a tonic trader who collects these in Kamadan, but no idea where to find these. :Im guessing its in that special underworld that we should be able to get to, don't know how to get there yet. Dunno if this would drop in the Tombs? As a person in LA said (NPC) that he wouldnt be surprised if Grenth had even made the tombs snow. but i checked in the tombs, not the explorable, and no snow. You get them when you do Quests for the Rift warden. The snowmen and Grenthes drop them during those solo 'missions' Elder :Already listed under Aquisition. :) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:47, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::I know, I can confirm this too, so everyone knows it's true -- Elder Possible Aquisition Gaile has said that wintersday missions will come on the 23d. Maybe that will include where you get the Frozen Ecto. Source --Mwpeck 12:29, 22 December 2006 (CST) :I was expecting this to come from the UW snowball fights...which don't seem to be in the game yet. Guess we'll find out soon enough :) —Vendetta411 14:08, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::That might actually be what one of the missions are. Guess we will find out tomorrow. --Mwpeck 14:38, 22 December 2006 (CST) Maybe if you keep these in your inventory for 6 months they'll turn into regular ectos. Hehehe. ;) :No you have to take them to the Ring of Fire so they'll melt into ordinary ecto! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 07:08, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::*wonders how busy RoF will be in 6 months from above comments* LOL Queen Schmuck 14:28, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::Someone put it in the article. It was a joke! You can't turn them into ecto!!!! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:43, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::::WTS Elf Tonic! 6kea! pour it on ice to make it into Frozen ecto, take it to the RoF to make it into pink ecto! [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 02:34, 1 January 2007 (CST) A possible rumor that they will melt into real ectos on either 7/4 or the first day of summer. Supposedly heard from Gaile Gray, altough Source is unreliable. gifts? I've removed the sentence "Also available from Wintersday Gifts in the Wintersday 2006 finale." until there will be a conformation. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 00:40, 2 January 2007 (CST) Scam Though this comes quite late, these were used for scamming during the event, claiming they would turn to normal ectoes after the event ended, and were being sold for 9-10k for those who believed it. Slvrwolf 11:07, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :I would agree that is very late, lol. The event will come around next year most likely so it may be worth noting here or over at the scams article, if its not already listed. -- Xeon 11:12, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::I do not think this one is worth mentioning anywhere. there is an endless list of lies which could be said to be scams. In my opinion, scams worth mentioning are those which are exploiting the game mechanics, and not the greed or Reckless Haste of other players. if someone bought frozen ectos cause of the promise of the seller, he is either a noob or a newbie, and the only thing which should be told to newbies, in order to protect them, is "Trust no one". [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:25, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::: Well thats a bit harsh... and stupid. You can't just tell them to watch everyone just so you can fill your comment out with a couple of dumb links.Your desire for attention aside, i think it should be clearly stated that "these are not ectos, they never were ectos, and even dropping them in Sorrows Furnace wouldn't be hot enough to make them ectos, They're a completely seperate item"--Daniel Rendat 02:35, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Drops Allready drops in 2k7? Didnt see the warden tho...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 11:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :I havn't seen any in the Wintersday 2007, and I've done the quests listed in Wintersday 2007 Quests section -- Almighty Cow 18:51, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :: I got about 10 from "Youre a mean one, mr grenth".24.47.18.113 17:37, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, now that I've seen/met the Rift Warden I've gotten some -- Almighty Cow 19:34, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Only to mention, I already had them dropped in 2006 or even earlier, and there weren't any wardens, they were dropped by monsters randomly...But there were no tonics, I think you could trade them for candy cane or something. -- 1st November 2008 8:25 PM GMT